When you left, I lost a part of me
by MaccaBea
Summary: "MLW, this is MGY…Shut up! Shut up! You're jamming my signals. I am busy, I am working. Cape Race" Jack tapped out in anger. MLW seems to be pissing Jack off as he is busy with Telegraphy. Bad time to for Harold to walk in... M to be Safe. :


April 14, 1912 (9:15 PM)

"God!" yelled jack as he threw the headset to the side. His expression was of anger and stress levels far from pissed Marconi system had picked up a loud signal from MLW which was, by accident, sending between signals too loud. This pissed Jack off; he grunted and clenched his teeth. He scooted into the desk once again and pulled his headset back on. He gripped the Telegraphing device and started to tap out a message.

"MLW, this is MGY…Shut up! Shut up! You're jamming my signals. I am busy, I am working. Cape Race"

As he finished he took a deep sigh and looked to the side. His face looked of no sleep for hours and as if he had been staring at the Marconi system that sat in front of him the whole time.

"Blimey…" He said as he looked down at his hands. He shook his head lightly and tried to tap out more messages before the Limey Bastard jams the system once more.

At this he was slightly still ticked that he wasn't getting messages as good before the damn MLW had come. Harold had walked in the door from talking with the Captain about new messages of bergs. He sighed, throwing his jacket to the side. He was tired and cold.

But before he headed to bed he wanted to see if Jack needed help, or wanted to go to bed. He did stay up for unbelievable hours. He couldn't believe Jack had been doing this for some years. Harold was only a Junior and he felt as if he wanted to leave. But if it meant staying with his dear friend that felt as I they were brothers, then he liked being there.

He walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder calmly; Jack grumbled lightly and only sent more messages. Harold rolled his eyes.

"John come on, good boy, You need some sleep…" he said in a light tone.

Jack only hissed and slapped his hand away. Harold raised a brow and bent near him.

"Come on. You got to be tired!" he looked of worry. " Jack didn't respond once more.

Harold breathed out and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack, You kno-" Jack finally pulled his earphones off and turned swiftly, Harold backing up with much startle.

"Do you not see I'm busy, You Bloke! Now fucking get away!" He yelled with anger. Harold's eyes widened and he shook his head. He was silent for a minute and bit his bottom lip.

"I…I was just…" he turned his head to start to bed. Jack watched, his expression changing from that angry expression to sorrow. He looked at Harold as he walked off to bed.

"Harold…I'm sorry…" he whispered lightly. The room was quiet from a bad night of Marconi messaging. Harold didn't respond, the curtain to their small room closed. Jack was pissed from the damn MLW…Harold had nothing to do with it, but Harold was being emotional?

Odd. Not like him. Jack sighed and pulled his headset off his neck and walked to the curtain and revealed Harold hidden under his covers. Jack bit his bottom lip, not meaning to make him sad. Was he just having a bad where people were yelling at him for what seems like no reason. Jack had those days at times but…Harold was not like that. He didn't hold feelings like a child.

He was more of a man and he was three years younger!

He crept over to the bed and sat on the edge. Harold mumbled scooting to the wall, as far as he could. He hissed lightly.

"Thought you were busy…Just was helping…" he mumbled the last sentence. He seemed different from the other days he had met him. He was never like this. Maybe he was…just didn't notice?

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned closer to him.

"I wasn't meaning to, Ya know. MLW was sending messages, jamming my-"

Harold cut him off.

"Oh shut up! You are always like this. Always you, you, you! What about me? What about your friend as close as being a brother!" he yelled pulling out the covers. He looked at Jack with sadness and anger. His eyes were pink and puffy from slight tears that had shown. He was scared from Jack. He didn't know he could be like this.

Harold was just over reacting. Or were his emotions over powering him? Whatever it was, he was not acting very manly as he seemed when Jack first saw him.

Harold bit his bottom lip and looked down the anger only half through. He wanted to hurt him as much as he did.

"You were nice. Oh yeah. Look at me! I'm John Phillips!" he spat out, hands up in the air. "Senior Operator of the Marconi room! I'm Mr. Fuck-Ass!" he yelled, Jack's jaw clenched tight as he heard this.

Finally Harold just stared at him and tears started. Fast and crazy. Tears went down his cheeks onto his blanket. Jack was only amazed at how he was so frustrated about something so little.

"Harold…What's wrong?" He choked out from all that was said.

There was a long and endless silent from the both of them. Harold pushed his hand onto Jack's chest roughly and looked back up from his hands.

"You really want-want to know?" He spat out. Jack nodded slightly. Harold leaned close, eyes scanning him.

He gripped his uniform in the palms of his hands and pulled him close; he put his lips hover near his ear. Jack was stunned and froze, staring at nothing as he heard Harold whisper.

"I'm jealous…To not have you…" he said in a hoarse voice. Jack's eyes were foggy as Harold pulled back, eyeing him to see his expression. Jack was looking to the side, eyes beating to each side of bed. Harold could only smirk faintly at this and just stare.

Jack looked back finally to meet his stare once more.

"Jealous…" he whispered in an almost inaudible tone. He never would to think Harold would be brought down to such level. Of course he couldn't have him because Harold was in a relationship with his Girlfriend Lucy…But couldn't-Wait now why Jack thinking that?

Jack finally just lost his own gaze and stood up. He tried not to look back down at his eyes but then his hand was grabbed lightly and delicately by his hand. A soft kiss was laid upon it and Jack just bit his bottom lip. Harold lay back down and tried not to annoy him more.

"Even if I could have you, I know…You're too of an ass to even-" at this Harold was surprised by soft ghostly lips pushed to his own. His eyes widened and did nothing but stare. He liked this but he didn't at the same. Well, hell he is the one wanting this. He just about to kiss when...

Eyes widen as all this thrown away.

June 16, 1914 (10:45 PM)

The cool mist of an open window blew lightly as Harold held his pillow close. He wished he could have told him that. All that he could do at the time while there was think of him and touch himself. The pleasure a pretend Jack holding him in a tender way was what he wanted.

Why couldn't he get the fucking gut to tell him back then, instead of dreaming of it…He thought he would…Live. But no. He should have known.

It's like a blimey romance novel! And Harold was the woman!

The woman couldn't confess her secret love was her best friend and finally when she thinks she can, it's all over. Life thrown completely in the trash. No life with Jack, No. Just a bland life his parents wanted…

As he looked to the side, he saw the sparkle of the sea that lay near his house. He wanted to just die to be with him. To Jack, Harold was like a close brother. But to Harold Jack was…Jack was…well Jack was Jack. He was like a…hell was like a boyfriend to him.

If they fussed they would apologize politely and smile. Hardly would they fuss though…

All Harold knew and cherished was that Jack could never be forgotten. He was always in his mind. He would never forget…

The Senior Marconi Operator that changed his life…


End file.
